Sucked In
by rainyRay
Summary: Alfred and the rest of the gang from the orphanage get sucked into something called the 'Cardverse' and only Antonio, Gilbert, Marcello, and Peter know what's going on. What will our heroes do to save this world? UsUK, Spamano, Gerita, and many others.


**DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR THE CARDVERSE!**

* * *

><p>"Artie," Alfred whined "I can't do this all by myself!"<p>

Arthur rolled his eyes at his self-proclaimed best friend's actions. "Oh, alright, Alfred, I'll help you clean out the storage, but on one condition,"

Alfred's eyes lit up "What is it?" he asked "I'll do anything!"

"Stop calling me those stupid nick-names of yours Alfred. My name is Arthur, and I insist you call me so," he said primly.

"Okay Arthur!" he said "now come on, help me clean!"

Arthur sighed in defeat and followed his friend into the large storage room.

After sometime of cleaning, Arthur heard Alfred call "Hey Arti- Arthur!" seemed he was taking his promise seriously "come look at this!"

Arthur stood up from the box of children's toys he'd been sorting and walked over to where Alfred was. Alfred casually slung an arm around Arthur's neck and said "Take a look at these." And then he handed a deck of cards to Arthur. But something was wrong; some cards were missing their faces.

"That's odd," he commented as he came to the two cards that were supposed to hold the King and Queen of Spades.

Suddenly, the cards began to glow, and the two teens felt themselves being sucked in.

Their screams echoed through the orphanage, and then silenced.

Alfred's brother Matthew, Francis, Lili and her brother Vash, Ivan, Elizaveta, Roderich, Ludwig, Kiku, Feliciano and Lovino, Peter, Marcello, Gilbert, and Antonio rushed down to the storage room.

Gilbert was the one who picked up the deck of cards. "Guys," he said hollowly, motioning for the others to come over.

He held up the King and Queen of the Spades, to show Arthur and Alfred inside them. They were inside the cards.

He looked around grimly. "This can only mean one thing."

"What?" the others chorused.

"They've been sucked into Cardverse."

"What verse?" Ivan asked.

Peter, Antonio, and Marcello looked horrified.

"Give the cards around," Marcello finally said, and Gilbert nodded.

"Ivan and Elizaveta," he addressed the two. Not really sure what was going on, but trusting of the albino they turned to attention.

"Stand in front of me, touching each other in some way. It doesn't matter how, even if you just brush shoulders, just do it."

Looking confused, Ivan and Elizaveta clasped hands and stood in front of him. He handed the King of Clubs card to Ivan and the Queen of Clubs card to Elizaveta and after a bright flash, the two were gone, leaving only the two cards, with them on it.

After that it was Francis and Lili (Vash was angry but went with it), and then Ludwig and Kiku (Feli wanted to go but stood quiet for once), and then Matthew, Vash, Roderich, Feliciano, and Lovino.

After that it was just Gilbert, Antonio, Peter, and Marcello. Gilbert held out his hand, the deck sitting in his pam, and the other three set their hands on top of it, and they too disappeared, leaving behind nothing. Not even the deck.

* * *

><p>Okay, this kind of sucks. . .<p>

Let me explain! They're all orphans in an orphanage, first off.

Second, yes, it's a Cardverse, which I Love.

Third,  
>Spades:<br>K-Alfred  
>Q-Arthur<br>Ja-Matthew  
>Ace- ?<p>

Diamonds:  
>K-Francis<br>Q-Lili  
>Ja-Vash<br>Ace- ?

Clubs:  
>K-Ivan<br>Q-Elizaveta  
>Ja-Roderich<br>Ace- ?

Hearts:  
>K-Ludwig<br>Q-Kiku  
>Ja-Italys (both)<br>Ace- ?

Jokers:  
>Peter, Marcello<p>

Antonio-Theif

Gilbert-Card Master

Fourth,  
>Pairings:<br>America/Alfred x England/Arthur  
>FranceFrancis x Canada/Matthew  
>RussiaIvan x Prussia/Gilbert  
>GermanyLudwig x Italy Veneciano/Feliciano  
>HungaryElizaveta x Liechtenstein/Lili  
>? x JapanKiku  
>AustriaRoderich x Switzerland/Vash  
>SeborgaMarcello x Sealand/Peter  
>SpainAntonio x Italy Romano/Lovino  
>? x ?<p>

So Yeah, R and R!  
>Also, I decided that all my stories will have something special.<br>HUGS!

In your review, just tell me who you want a hug from, and you'll get a hug from them next chapter~!


End file.
